OMG
by Lyandraff
Summary: Berisi chattingan absurd Sakura dengan kakak kelasnya yang hobi banget nge-baperin Sakura./pacaran yuk, jenong/ warning : bahasa non baku/dldr/EDIT


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Lyandraff (Olivia Jaezmine)**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, bahasa non baku, typo, abal, EYD berantakan, garing dan sejenisnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memandangi layar ponselnya dengan penuh harap. Berharap benda persegi panjang itu akan berkedip-kedip dan bergetar-getar di genggamannya. Lima menit berlalu namun masih belum ada notifikasi pesan yang masuk dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Haruno Sakura pun menghela nafas murung.

Dua menit berikutnya Sakura akhirnya merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Kemudian dengan semangat menggebu, Sakura menggerakkan jarinya untuk menekan aplikasi chat yang bernama WhatsApp. Dalam hati ia merapalkan doa agar permintaannya terkabul. _Semoga dia, semoga dia,_ ucapnya berulang kali _._ Namun Sakura hanya menelan ludah pahit saat mengetahui ternyata sahabat pirangnya lah yang mengirimnya pesan. Dengan wajah yang kembali murung Sakura pun membalas pesan Ino.

Sakura memosisikan diri berbaring terlentang di ranjang, ponselnya sengaja ia letakkan di atas perut. _Emerald_ teduh itu melirik jam yang menempel di tembok sebelah kiri tubuhnya, sudah hampir pukul 10 malam dan sang pujaan hati masih belum mengirimnya pesan.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang dengan sorot _emerald_ yang memancarkan kegalauan. Sudah hampir setahun ini Sakura dan kakak kelasnya saling berkirim pesan. Namun tidak ada kepastian apapun akan hubungan mereka.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Memangnya apa _sih_ yang ia harapkan? Seharusnya ia bersyukur bisa _chattingan_ dengan kakak kelasnya yang super tampan dan digilai banyak gadis itu. Sakura seharusnya tidak berharap lebih seperti ini. Memangnya ia siapa? Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa dan kutu buku yang tidak terlalu populer di sekolahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan kakak kelasnya yang tampan itu. Mereka saling kenal saja karena berada di ekskul yang sama. Kalau tidak begitu mungkin Sasuke—kakak kelas yang ia taksir sejak kelas 10 ini— tidak akan kenal dengan Sakura. Jangankan mengenalnya, tahu eksistensi Sakura di dunia fana ini saja mungkin tidak. Huhu.

Sakura bimbang, apakah ia harus nge-chat Sasuke duluan atau mending tidur, karena siapa tahu malam ini Sasuke sedang sibuk, dan saking sibuknya, lelaki itu sampai lupa nge-chat Sakura. Etdah, memangnya Sakura siapanya Sasuke sih, sampai-sampai harus wajib kudu banget setiap malam dikabarin Sasuke. _Sadar diri woy_ , batinnya ngenes.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya sebal. Begini ya rasanya hubungan tanpa status yang jelas. Mau nge-chat duluan tapi takut ganggu, Sakura kan bukan pacarnya Sasuke yang setidaknya tahu keseharian Sasuke—kapan lelaki itu sibuk dan punya waktu luang. Dan yang lebih nyeseknya, ketika doi lagi deket sama cewek lain, mau cemburu dan marah saja sepertinya salah. Duh.

Sakura kembali menimbang keputusannya untuk mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Selama ini memang Sasuke yang selalu memulai chat duluan. Dan seperti biasa, jadwal _chatting_ mereka selalu dimulai sekitar pukul 7 malam. Sakura pun tidak mempermasalahkan waktu _chat_ mereka yang menjadikannya hidup layaknya kalong (kelelawar). Ia selalu mengerti kalau di siang hari Sasuke pasti sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Tapi kadang pada hari sabtu atau minggu, Sasuke akan mengirim pesan di siang hari. Intinya kalau tidak sibuk Sasuke pasti selalu mengirimnya pesan. Dan sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, namun Sasuke masih belum juga menge-chatnya. _Lagi apa sih,_ batinnya antara gelisah dan rindu.

Di tengah kegalauan yang masih Sakura rasakan, tiba-tiba saja Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara dentingan ponsel yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Sakura dengan gerakan perlahan dan malas-malasan mulai menyambar ponselnya. Paling Ino, pikirnya. Namun sesuatu yang ia dapatkan disana seketika membuatnya memelotot.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Udah tidur belum beb?_

Sakura berbunga-bunga, tubuhnya seakan terasa melayang di udara karena akhirnya Sasuke mengirimnya pesan. Dengan jantung yang dag-dig-dug tidak karuan, Sakura pun membalas pesan Sasuke.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Belum nih kak_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Nunggu chat dari kakak ya._

Sakura demen banget nih Sasuke yang selalu _fast response_ gini saat balas chat Sakura. Sakura merasa jadi prioritas Sasuke deh.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Ngarep :p_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Kakak mah emang lagi ngarepin kamu._

"Tuh kan mulai deh." Sakura menggerutu sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Memang, selama _chattingan_ dengan Sasuke—lelaki yang menurut Sakura gantengnya sebelas duabelas dengan L Infinite ini, Sakura selalu sukses dibikin baper oleh segala kata-kata romantis yang Sasuke berikan. Intinya _chattingan_ sama Sasuke ini ibarat Sakura tengah _chattingan_ dengan pacar. Padahal kan bukan :(

Dan yang Sakura herankan, Sasuke bisa menjadi lelaki romantis, cerewet, dan perhatian hanya ketika mereka _chattingan_ saja. Berbeda ketika mereka sengaja atau tak sengaja berpapasan, Sasuke cenderung cuek padanya, menganggapnya seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang sangat asing di mata lelaki itu. Sakura sempat curiga, mungkin saja selama ini yang _chattingan_ dengannya adalah Sasuke kw. Karena Sakura tak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda ketika di _real life_ dan di dunia maya.

Tapi akhirnya kecurigaan Sakura terbantahkan setelah mereka sepakat untuk melakukan _video call_. Dan ternyata itu memang Sasuke asli. Meskipun saat itu Sakura sempat kecewa sih, karena durasi _video call_ mereka singkat sekali, Sasuke hanya menyapanya singkat tanpa sempat Sakura membalas. Sakura sempat berpikir, apa mungkin Sasuke kaget setelah melihat wajahnya?, makanya dengan segera lelaki itu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Memangnya apa yang salah sih dengan wajah Sakura? Sakura ini gadis cantik dan manis, tahu, bahkan kadar kemanisannya melebihi gula dapur. Kata mama Mebuki sih begitu.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Tukang gombal, tukang modus huh_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _"Tapi kamu suka kan digombalin kakak."_

Sakura mengernyit saat telinganya mendengarkan pesan suara yang dikirim Sasuke. _Ini kak Sasuke lagi ada dimana sih, kok banyak suara kendaraan gitu ya_ , batinnya terheran-heran.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Btw kak, lagi di jalanan ya?_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Iya dek. Lagi bawa motor._

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. Sasuke nggak mungkin _chattingan_ sama Sakura sambil bawa motor kan?

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Kakak yang bawa motor?_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Iya dek. Kenapa tah?_

Sakura melotot tak percaya. Malah bilang kenapa lagi.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Kakak bawa motor sambil balas chat?_

 _Bahaya ih._

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Haha, iya dek, tau kok._

 _Ini juga udah sampe rumah._

 _Thanks ya :*_

Et, et, emotnya kondisikan kak _,_ batin Sakura teriak-teriak gaje.

Terus itu ucapan terima kasih buat apaan coba? Apa Sasuke berterima kasih karena Sakura udah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke? Menurut Sakura biasa aja tuh. Tapi Sakura emang khawatir banget sih. Haha

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Syukur deh udah sampe rumah._

 _Btw, kakak bisa fokus bawa motor sambil chattingan begitu? Hebat juga sih._

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Udah terbiasa kali dek. Kalau bukan bales chat kamu mah kakak juga males nge-chat sambil bawa motor._

Asdfghjkl. Maksudnya apa nih. Sakura nggak mau baper. Tapi Sakura nggak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum gaje bacanya.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Emangnya aku se-spesial itu -,-_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Spesial lah, jenong. Kalau nggak spesial mah nggak bakal kakak bela-belain malem-malem di jalan bawa motor sambil chat kamu._

 _Fix_ , Sakura baper.

Baydeway, kok Sakura suka ya panggilan jenong dari Sasuke. Biasanya Sakura dongkol banget kalau ada yang manggil dia jenong.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Modus :p_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Parah kamu ngatain modus mulu :(_

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Emang tukang modus sih kak Sasuke -,-_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Pacaran yuk, jenong._

Eh, eh kok. Apaan nih? Kok tiba-tiba?! Jangan bikin Sakura jantungan woy! Sakura bingung harus bales apa?! _Oke Sakura, stay cool and calm_ , batinnya menyemangati.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Nggak termakan modus kakak lagi heuh -_-_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Serius nih._

Nah loh. Sakura mulai pasang muka tegang.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Kak Sasuke jangan bercanda deh, aku mulai serius nih._

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Kalau kakak serius gimana dek?_

Aduh, Sakura musti bales apa?!

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Emang apa sih yang kakak suka dari aku?_

Good, Sakura.

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Hayo coba tebak apa?_

Kok, ngeselin ya.

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Tau ah -_-_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Haha, nanti aja deh nembaknya didepan orangnya langsung._

 _Tidur sana. Besok kakak jemput jam 10_

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat melotot. Seriusan nih. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu...

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Kakak tau rumah aku?_

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Tau lah, sering lewat situ juga._

 _ **Sakura :**_

 _Sering lewat kok nggak pernah mampir._

Lah, ini kok Sakura kayak lagi modus gitu ya.

 _ **Sasuke :**_

 _Nanti aja mampir mah sekalian bawa orang tua._

Asdfghjkl. Sakura tepar.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Hallo kembali lagi dengan cerita oneshoot buatan saya. Gaje ya haha. Maafkeun ya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Btw, fict ini adalah based on true story yang bener bener real saya alami wkwk. Termasuk chat SasuSaku di atas, itu adalah murni chat antara saya dengan ekhm/apasih, nggak nanya woy.

Ada yang tahu L Infinite? Entah kenapa kalau saya liat fotonya L saya malah langsung keinget Sasuke ya. Makanya disini saya miripin Sasuke sama L. wkwk

Oh iya, fict ini adalah fict spesial yang saya buat khusus untuk merayakan ulangtahun saya yang bertepatan pada hari ini yeayy/modus biar diucapin hbd wkwk/

Btw, endingnya kek rada maksa ya wkwk. Biarin deh :v

Last, terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga fanfic abal ini menghibur ya :)

.

 **Olivia**

 **.**

 **Dan... setelah diedit pun masih tetap gaje, haha. Saya antara mood dan ga mood sih ngedit beginian, tapi tetep maksain buat ngedit wkwk. Semoga lebih nyaman dibacanya ya, hehe. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

Ju **Lyan**


End file.
